Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly is a teenage princess of the kingdom of Mewni which is located in another dimension rather than on Earth. She was sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to properly use her magic wand. While not a member of the Mystery Kids, she does serve as one of their closest allies, as she is especially close to Mabel Pines and Papyrus with the three having become best friends and see each other as kindred spirits; Star though considers Mabel her "young" best friend on Earth given that she already has one her age, with Papyrus being her best monster friend. She is a great asset to the team given that she aids them in matters that involve traveling through other dimensions and dealing threats that are on a cosmic level. She is also a member of the Interstellar Hikers. Appearance Star is a fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions. Star has an assortment of clothing, though her favored type consists of a sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. Personality Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies and is very protective of her friends. As time progresses, Star becomes less prone to resorting to magic to fix a situation, and she shows a willingness to become stronger and more serious and not run away from her problems, despite this sometimes resulting in her underestimating her enemies. After Toffee's defeat, she decides to focus on becoming a better princess and starts to act more serious and mature as a result. Powers and Abilities *'Royal Magic Wand:' Star wields the Butterfly family's royal magic wand which grants her multiple magical powers, though she does not fully understand them yet. She can summon many different creations or change anything she wants with the wand just by saying spells and pointing it. Star can also transform her wand into other things, like a mace or umbrella. *'Innate Magic:' After Star learns to "dip down" she is able to access the innate magic within her own body and amplify her wand's magic. According to Baby, Star is the strongest innate magic user since Queen Eclipsa a statement that is shared by Courtney Crumrin and her uncle. As time progresses, Star proved to be powerful enough to restart magic throughout the universe by using her innate magic to birth a new Millhorse from the last fragment of magical energy in the universe. Overtime, Star has become very proficient in casting magic spells without a wand. *'Mewberty Form': Star goes through mewberty and develops a "half-butterfly" form that grants her flight and web-shooting powers. During her last battle against Toffee, Star's mewberty form becomes considerably more powerful after she gains a new wand. It is also revealed that Star can also travel between dimensions in this form without dimensional scissors. Star gains full control over this form during and after the battle against Doc Scratch. It is shown that Star's mewberty form also increases the power of her spells exponentially to the point where her attacks are able to hurt an empowered Meteora. However, despite the immense power of her Mewberty form, she was unable to land any significant damage on Lord English who easily defeated her in the form, although when imbued with the God-Tier status, Star's mewberty form was more than enough to give the Jade Demon a challenge. *'Flight:' After going through her mewberty stage, Star grows a pair of small wings and can use them to fly temporarily. She is shown using these wings to cross over a sinkhole. After gaining full control over her Mewberty form, she is able to fly freely and practically effortlessly. *'Agility/Dexterity:' Star demonstrates tremendous agility and physical prowess throughout the series, such as sprints, midair flips, and perfect balance. *'Hand-to-hand/armed combat:' Star also knows how to fight without the wand, either fighting unarmed or using a weapon. As a toddler, she was taught how to break a neck with her bare hands and the art of swordsmanship by the Mewni royal guard. Her combat prowess has increased significantly under the tutelage of Undyne. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil